Nada Termina Mal
by Demelza Potter
Summary: Una Simple storie de amor de Harry y ginny.......Dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Nada Termina Mal**

**Capitulo Uno: "Nuevas Relaciones"**

Era una día común dentro de todo, el cielo raso de un común dia de invierno, eran las nueve de la madrugada y ya a estas tempranas horas se podia divisar una cabeza con unos enmarañados cabellos negros, cuidadosamente despeinados, con un par de lentes cubriendo esos ojos verdes esmeralda.Harry Potter, tenia sus razones para estar tan decaido.Habia recibido una carta del Hospital San Mungo de heridas magicas, anunciandole, que su padrino, Sirius Black, pasaria el resto de la samana internado, por lo tanto, Harry no prodria ir a visitarlo, ya que, sin saber nada de lo ocurrido, le prometio a su novia que pasaria esos dos dias con ella.

Harry no estaba molesto, se preocupaba por Sirius, pero anelaba pasar unos ratos tranquilos con la chica que el tanto queria.De tanto en tanto Harry salia de sus pensamientos y agudizaba su oir, solo para poder notar si alguien, mas precisamente Ron, se habia levantado.

-Que loco estas-decia alguien vajando las escaleras de los cuartos de niñas,-ayer te quejabas de el sueño que tenias, pero hoy, justamente un Sabado, te levantas temprano!-

-Hola Hermione, tambien me alegra verte, como dormiste?-Harry, no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga, ya que esta solia levantarse a horas extremas los fines de semana para adentrarse en la biblioteca, y quedarse alli por horas hasta el desayuno.

-Muy bien, gracias, y tu?-

-No tan bien como me hubiera gustado-decia este no muy convencido-me llego una carta de San Mungo-acto seguido, Harry saca de su bolsillo una pequeña carta de color verde lima, y depocitandola en la mano de su compañera dijo-no son muy buenas noticias, no podre ver a Sirius hasta el fin de samana que viene-

-Por, si tienes hoy y mañana, no seas pesimista Harry, quiero creer yo que a tu bomboncito no le va a molestar dejarte ir por un par de horas-Harmione decia esto mientras sacaba una caja de calderos de chocolate de un cajon y engullia unos cuantos.

Se podria decir que "Herms" se encontraba muy delicada , creanlo o no, debido a su reciente "noviazgo" con su amigo Ron Weasley.

-No lo creas, ya la deje plantada el fin de semana pasado, lo vuelvo a hacer y no me lo perdona-

-Harry Harry, no tienes que dejarla-Hermione era una experta en esa clases de relaciones, aunque la suya no era tan larga como la de Harry y su "bomboncito"-puedes decirle que iran a la ciudad, luego una vez alli, la llevas al hospital, pasan a ver a Sirius, por unos minutos y para que tu te quedes tranquilo, luego van a tomar algo y se la pasan juntos el resto del dia, que tal mi idea, te resulta?-Hermione ya se habia terminado la caja y Harry la miraba con un aire desconcertado, nunca la habia visto tan empeñada en nada mas que en sus tareas.

-Ok, te digo que hare, desayunaremos en el callejon Diagon, luego iremos por la red flu al hospital, y alli le tiro la bomba-Harry estaba nervioso, la idea de engañar a su novia y llevarla a un lugar no muy agradable, le hacia poner la piel de gallina-te parece bien, o es muy cursi?-

-No no, esta muy bien, solo que yo te diria que le digas de la visita a tu padrino antes de salir del castillo, ok, consideralo!-dicho esto Herms salia de la torre por el retrato, como siempre, cargando libros y libros.

Ya una vez que todos los estudiantes habian salido de la torre, Harry seguia un poco nervioso por lo que se veia venir, de a poco desvio su mirada, antes posada en las escaleras de los cuartos de niñas, y la poso en las ventanas, desde alli se podia divisar una tormenta "tormentosa",como solia decir Ginny, y Harry no pudo evitar que una leve risa se le escapara.

-Ufa-una voz que provenia del retrato hizo que a Harry se le levantaran los animos-que dia me viene a tocar-decia Ginny-justo hoy que yo planeaba salir, me parece injusto, y a ti?-

-Oviamente-decia Harry mirando a Ginny con añoranza-como dormiste?-

-Muy bien-decia esta, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry-y tu?-

-No me quejo-y diciendo esto deposito un suave beso en los ahora encendidos labios de Ginny.

-Oye, hacerca de la salida de hoy...-Harry, no parecia encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero digamos que lo salvo un milagro.

-Como se encuentra Sirius?-preunto Ginny, que por supuesto estaba al tanto de la condicion del padrino de su novio-me preocupe ayer, cuando no escuchhe noticia alguna de su estado, y, dime, como se encuentra, algun cambio?-dicho esto Ginny hizo un gesto señalando la puerta del retrato.Ya mientras estaban a mitad del pasillo, Harry se decicio a hablar.

-Me llego una carta esta mañana, se quedara internado por el resto de la semana-.

-Oh Harry, lo siento tanto, se que te hubiera gustado que este aquí para la graduación-

-Si, lo se.Pero pensaba que talvez podriamos ir a verlo al mediodia, tu saves, cuando vayamos a la ciudad, te parece bien?-Harry se estaba poniendo nerviosso cuando se entero que la respuesta de Ginny no llegaba a sus oidos-Ginny, me oyes?-

-Si si Harry, ovio que te escucho, solo que pense que te gustaria ir solo, y no tener que llevarme-

-Estas bromeando, de vardad creites que no te llevaria a ver a Sirius?-

-Bueno, creo que si, Harry, no es por nada, pero nunca fuiste un aficionado a mostrar nuestra relacion al mundo-luego de decir esto, Harry noto como en la cara de Ginny se formaba lentamente una sonrisa picara, cosa que Harry hasta dos segundos despues no pudo comprender-.

Ginny empujo a Harry a un lado del pasillo, quedando completamente tapados por una estatua de un supuesto caballero medieval, vestido con un tutu rojo.Harry comenzo a besar a Ginny apasionadamente, Ginny oviamente que lo correspondia, ambos notaban que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, que se escaparon de clases para besarse en un sillon de la sala comun.Harry comenzo besando suavemente aquellos labios que desde ya varios años lo volvian loco, lentamente con su mano comenzo a acariciar una pierna de Ginny, hasta subirla al nives de sus caderas, Ginny comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo inusual, pero haciendo caso omiso, continuo besando a Harry, el cual ya habia abandonado sus labios y habia pasado a el cuello de Ginny.

De pronto un fuerte golpe, lo que parecia prevenir de afuera, hizo que ambos se separaran, para podes asomarse a las ventanas.

-Me pregunto que fue eso-dijo Ginny, que parecia querer limpiarse algo de baba del menton.

-No tengo idea, pero mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que alguin note nuestra aunsencia-.

Efectivamente alguien se aproximaba rapidamente por el pasillo, dando grandes y ruidosas zancadas.

-Y que se supone que hacen ustedes dos aqui, justamente en la parte mas desolada del castillo!-Ron estaba tan enojado que parecia que su cara hiba tomando el mismo color de su pelo-no deverian estar desayunando, eh, Harry?-.

-Calmate Ron, solo estabamos hablando-Ginny decia esto no muy convencida.

Ron, si bien habia permitido que Ginny saliera con Harry, no estaba deacuerdo con que la pareja andara muy cariñosa en publico.Esto hacia que a Ron se le salieran los ojos cada vez que los veia besarse en publico, como aquella vez que los vio abrazarse en uno de los pasillos, mejor dicho era Harry quien abrazaba a Ginny, mientras que esta revisaba algunos resultados de los examenes en una cartelera.

-Hola linda-Ron decia esto mientras con sus brazos rodeaba una cadera, y besaba unas mejillas ahora encendidas,-dormiste bien?-.

-Si, muy bien, aunque me hubiera gustado verte antes de irme a dormir, donde estabas Ron?-

-Con Harry en la biblioteca, te molesto?-

-Bueno, ahora que se que estabas con Harry, no-

-jaja-Ron reia abrazando a la ahora dada vuelta Hermione, esta lo besaba mientras el le acariciaba el enmarañado pelo.

-y luego me dices a mi, no te lo puedo creer Ron, la proxima que me molestes a mi y a Harry, te la veras conmigo-si bien, Ginny decia eso en forma de chiste, Ron se lo tomo literalmente y dejando de besar a Hermione, la ayudo a sentarse(pobre chica, no es imvalida hermano!), dejando un espacio para el a su lado, al frente de ellos se sentaron Harry y Ginny, al lado de Ginny se encontraba Luna, que luego de ayudar a los amigos a luchar contra Voldemort, se habia echo amiga intima de Ginny.

-Harry, que te parece que la seleccion americana aya cambiado de buscador?-

-Ron, no puedes dejar de hablar de quidditch, por lo menos mentras desayunamos?-

-Esta bien, te digo que Herms, le respondo solo esa pregunta y te prometo que no mas quidditch por una semana, ok?-

-Si no me queda otra- Hemione se levanto y corrio varios centimetros de Ron, para poder tener mas espacio para los libros que estaba sacando de su mochila.

-No, Ron me parece una estupides-Harry decia esto con la boca llena, y Ginny lo miraba atonita, no entendia como podia comer tanta cosa de un solo bocado y aparte hablar!-con Estevens tenian mayores oportunidades, te parece que ese otro, el argentino, es mejor?-pero antes de que Ron pudiera tomar cartas en el asunto un suspiro por parte de Hemione y Ginny, hizo que se callara.

-Mujeres- dijo Luna sarcasticamente, haciendo que Ron comenzara a sacar leche por la nariz de la risa.

-y tu que sabes, jajaja-Harry reia como nadie mas que Luna podia hacerlo reir.

-Yo soy una, o te parece que soy algo mas?-

-No no, eres una, jaja-Ron no paraba de reir.Puede que el chiste no haya sido nada del otro mundo, pero las caras que hacia Luna, eran un espectaculo.

-Oye Luna, ven con nosotras, vamos a la biblioteca-mientras que Ginny decia esto, Hermione ya se habia levantado y estaba dandole unos besos de "despedida" como decia ella, a Ron.

-Si, claro, tengo que terminar ese trabajo sobre los principios de la brujeria en el siglo XIII, ya lo voy a hechizar a ese mediomago de Stills(profesor de Historia De La Magia)-dicho esto Luna abandonaba el Gran Salon, junto con Ginny y Hermione, dejando atras a Harry y Ron, que luego del ultimo comentario de Luna, casi vomitan el desayuno.


	2. Amarse Puede Ser Peligroso

**Capitulo Dos: "Amarse Puede Ser Peligroso"**

-Harry, ya estoy lista-Ginny se asomaba vajando las escaleras de los cuartos de niñas, aparentemente se habia tardado la vida para arreglarse, ya que Harry, que la estaba esperando para salir, se habia quedado dormido en un sillon.

Ginny se acerco a Harry lentamente y se quedo parada mirandolo a un costado.

Como siempre estaba despeinado, con sus tipicos lentes redondos, vestia un pantalon de jean azul, y una camisa blanca de algodon que Ginny le habia regalado para navidad.Lentamente Ginny se acerco a el, contemplandolo, como si estubiera tratando de encontrarle un defecto, pero como si fuera poco, una mano de Harry se levanto, tomo a Ginny del cuello, y acercando rapido la cara de Ginny a la suya, Harry la beso.

Al principio parecia como si Ginny no reaccionaba, pero eso fue solo al principio, unos segundos mas tarde Ginny se encontraba sobre Harry y ambos se besaban como solo ellos sabian hacerlo.Sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas, ya que no solian besarse en esa posicion, recostados.

Harry fue acariciando suavemente el agitado cuerpo de su novia, hasta llegar a sus caderas, una vez alli, la hizo rodar, quedando el arriba de ella.

Si bien Ginny no estaba muy deacuerdo con ir tan lejos y mas en la sala comun, parecia muy a gusto, como si eso era justo lo que ella queria.Ginny fue llevando su mano por el cuello de Harry, y comenzo a desabrochar su camisa, este que se encontraba sorprendido por lo que Ginny le insinuaba, dudo por unos segundos, pero solo dudo, porque luego fue pasando su mano y deslizadola por debajo de la blusa de Ginny, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Fue en ese momente que Ginny se separo de Harry.

-No Harry, no podemos, no aqui-decia esto no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Si tienes razon, seria un escandalo si alguien nos viera-

-Si totalmente Harry-

Pero no pasaron dos segundos desde que se sentaron en el sofa, cuando Ginny se abalanzo sobre Harry.

-Mentira, no me importa-.Ginny besaba a Harry muy apasionadamente, este chocho de la vida continuo su travesia por desabrochar el sosten de Ginny.

-Oye Herms-Ron se encontraba recostado en su cama, completamente desnudo, solo cubierto con unas sabanas de lana, ya que era invierno-no te duermas, alguien llegara en cualquier momento-.

-Mentira, dejame cinco minutos mas-Hermione que tambien se encontraba desnuda, estaba acurrucada a un lado de Ron, mientras que este le acaciciaba el cabello.

-Sabes que me encantaria que te quedes, pero y si llega Harry, nos mataria-

-Como sabes eso, no te creas que se fastidiara, bueno, por lo menos eso creo-

-Pues creeme que no se lo tomara muy bien-

-y porque es eso?-Hermione se habia levantado y se estaba recostando sobre Ron.

-Porque esta es su cama...-luego de que Ron dijo esto se escucho un aterrador silencio en el cuarto, seguido de Hermione levantandose a las corridas e intentando encontrar su ropa.

-Como pudistes hacer eso Ron?-

-Hacer que, si todo lo que hice a ti te gusto y mucho..-Ron miraba a Herms con una sonrisa picara, pero esta ni lo miraba, porque se encontraba asqueada buscando sus zapatos.

-No seas tonto Ron, sabes muy bien que me cuesta dormir en la cama de otra persona, accedi de dormir en la tuya, porque tu no puedes entrar a los cuartos de las chicas y nada mas que por eso!-.

Acto seguido (luego de media hora) Hermione sale del cuarto muy colorada, rogando que Harry nunca se enterara y jurando que nunca mas confiaria en Ron cuando este le dijera que aquella cama un otra pertenecia a el.

Se encontraba muy acalorada, nunca habia visto a Harry tan serio en otra cosa mas que en el Quidditch, pero eso era diferente.

En esa media hora se habian estado besando muy apasionadamente, pero ni Harry ni Ginny se atrevia a ir mas lejos, nada mas se limitaban a acariciar sus cuerpor desnudos hasta la cintura y por supuesto a besarse.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el ruido de lo que parecio ser alguien saliendo, o peor entrando, los hizo detener.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Ginny sobresaltada, que aun recordaba la vez que Ron casi mata a Harry cuando los vio abrazados junto al lago.Pero si hubiera sido Ron, Harry ya estaria en el piso sangrando, asi que Ginny, saco esa posibilidad de su cabeza.

-No lo se, pero mejor nos vamos, si no, se acabara el horario de visitas al hospital-dicho esto, Harry le dio un ultimo beso a Ginny, pero muy fugaz, y ambos se pusieron nuevamente sus prendas que rodeaban por el piso.

-Listo, vamos?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Si, por supuesto, vamonos Gin-Harry tomo a Ginny del cuello,y le dio un tierno beso.

Ya habian agarrado sus abrigos, Ginny traia una hecho por su madre, de lana celeste, que combinaba muy bien con su atuendo.Harry llevaba una simple chaqueta de jean.

Cuando se disponian a salir, tomados de la mano de la sala comun, una voz a sus espaldas los detubo.

-A donde se supone que ustedes van?-

-Ron, estabas aqui!-Ginny parecia como si habia visto un fantasma, pero Harry y ella intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.Parecia que ambos pensaban en lo que podria haber pasado si Ron hubiera bajado a la sala, cuando ellos se encontraban muy romanticos en el sillon.

-Nada, busco a Hermione, ella estaba conmigo arriba, se enojo por algo que le dije, y salio volando para abajo, pueden creerlo,es muy sensible!.-

-No Ron, puede ser que alla recordado algo que tenia que hacer-dijo Ginny a su hermano, este al escuchar esa ultima frase se puso colorado, recordando la broma que hace unos minutos le habia hecho a su novia.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Ron-dijo Harry con impetu-vamos a la ciudad-.

-Si vamos a ver a Sirius, y luego a almorzar, verdad Harry?-

-Si, claro-decia Harry tomando de la cintura a Ginny, debajo de los ojos medio rojos de Ron.

Cuando ya habian salido, el miedo todabia se reflejaba en el rostro de la pareja, no se podian imaginar que hubiera pasado, si Ron los hubiera encontrado.

Estaba asustada, no por la broma de la cama, sino por otros asuntos, asuntos de una chica de 17 años, como lo era Hermione.Se habia acostado con Ron, se sentia impotente, no sabia exactamente porque razon.

Le gustaba salir en invierno, porque si estaba bien abrigada no sentia frio, y asi, sentada al lado de un congelado lago, miraba a los estudiantes que patinaban sobre el hielo, miro a sus alrededores, y trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar.

No le disgustaba la idea de que Harry y Ginny, estubieran haciendo las mismas cosas que ella hacia con Ron, lo que le asustaba, era que Ginny aun tenia 15 años, aunque faltaban meses para su cumpleaños 16, ella siempre la veria como una niña pequeña, como cuando la conocio en segundo, pequeña e inocente.

Fue alli, cuando los vio salir del castillo.Por unos segundos penso en ir y hablar con Ginny, pero esta estaba muy ocupada hablando con Harry, algo que Hermione extrañaba hacer con Ron, porque si bien eran novios, Ron ya era mas grande y popular, y tenia mas amigos que antes, entonces no solia pasar mucho rato conversando con Hermione.

A Ginny siempre le gusto mirar de reojo a Harry, como si no se quisiera perder ni un minuto de su novio.Pero justo cuando estaban saliendo a los jardines, ya congelados por la nieve que venia cayendo desde hace varias semanas, vio a Hermione, sentada a un lado del lago, llevaba puesto su tipico abrigo de invierno color magenta obscuro, algo remendado, pero confiable, ese abrigo la hacia resaltar de entre los demas chicos, que llavaban abrigos de los colores de sus respectibas casas.

-Oye Harry, porque no te adelantas y me dejas hablar un minuto con Herms, me parece que no se encuantra muy bien-Ginny miraba a Harry, con sus ojos color miel.

-De acuerdo pero solo unos minutos, mira que son la una y las horas de visita son hasta las dos-Harry le advirtio a Ginny que no se tardara, de verdad tenia ganas de ver a Sirius.

-No te preocupes, no me tardo-acto seguido Harry toma del cuello a Ginny y depositando en sus labios un suave beso, le dijo al oido:

-Te amo Ginny, alguna vez te dije eso?-

-No-decia Ginny, muy sonrojada-yo tambien te amo Harry-Ginny dijo esto besandolo como solo ella podia hacerlo, luego de unos segundo de puro amor, se separaron.Ginny iria a hablar con su amiga y Harry, que se encontro con Colin, dedico esos minutos a hablar con su compañero hacerca de las posibilidades que tenian de ganar el proximo partido de quidditch (que hombres loco, solo hablan de deporte!).

-Oye Herms, me puedo sentar contigo unos minutos?-Ginny se acercaba a Hermione a paso tranquilo, temiendo que el muy bruto de su hermano le aya hecho algo.

-Claro Gin, sientate nomas-Hermione parecia estar algo paranoica, dado que cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba se sobresalto.

-Como te encuentras, te ves rara-

-Rara, no, para nada, me encuentro muy bien Gin, de veras, no tenias que salir con Harry hoy?-

-Herms, no evadas el tema, bien no te encuentras, Ron te hizo algo?-

-Jaja, no, lo unico que tu hermano hace conmigo es...bueno, algo que tu no debes saber-Hermione parecio saber muy bien a donde se dirigia Ginny con ese tema, pero opto por quedarse y hablar, dado que le caia bien hablar con alguien que la entendiera.

-O Herms, porque no me dijistes nada antes, entiende que Ron es un inutil pero el te ama!-

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, se que me ama, pero no lo demuestra muy bien que digamos-Hermione no pudo contener una lagrima-vete Gin, se te hara tarde, te prometo que hablaremos cuando vuelvas-

-No si te sientes mal me quedo aqui contigo!-

-Gin, estas loca, estuvistes esperando poder escaparte con Harry desde hace mucho tiempo, anda vete, yo voy a estar bien!-

-Segura?-

-Si, por supuesto, muy segurita-Hermione tenia una sonrisa que le costaba mantener.

-Ok, me voy, pero cualquier cosa llamame, no se como, pero llamame, ok?-

-Ok, no te preocupes-

-Bueno, adios pues, y no llores por Ron, el no lo vale-

-Si lo vale!-pensaba Hermione, pero por mas que deseaba decirlo se lo contubo, y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, claro, se estaba olvidando de lo que habia visto en la sala comun!-Oye Ginny, una cosa mas!-

Ginny, que ya se habia levantado y dado un par de pasos se dio media vuelta y miro a su amiga.

-Fui yo la de la puerta, esta mañana en la sala comun, yo los vi a ti y a Harry-

-Ah...mira respecto a eso...-

-No no, no me des explicaciones, no las nesecito, te prometo que no le dire a Ron nada, pero porfavor tengan cuidado, adios Gin, suerte en la ciudad!-dicho esto Hermione se dio media vuelta y se sento otra vez en su lugar junto al lago.

Ginny estuvo a punto de sentarse otra vez a su lado, queria que discutieran, pero justo en ese momento, escucho un grito que le parecio familiar, y se dio la vuelta.

-Ginny, vamonos!-era Harry, que se habia cansado de su conbersacion con Collin y llamaba a Ginny desesperado-

-Si si ya voy!-Decia esta.


	3. Una Pelea

**Capitulo Tres:"Una Pelea"**

Estaba muy asustado, no podia encontrar a su novia por ningun lado, la habia buscado por todos lados, pero no se acordaba donde esta solia frecuentar cuando no tenian clases.

Creanlo o no, se paso horas buscandola en la biblioteca, pero ni rastro de Hermione.

Al fin deviso un abrigo color magenta obscuro acurrucado a un costado del lago.Se dirigio a ella, dispuesto a regañarla, decirle algo, aun no sabia exactamente que, pero algo se le ocurriria en el camino.Cuando llego, estaba a unos dos metros de ella y gracias a la nieve que amortiguo el ruido que hacian su pasos, esta ni se percato de que su novio estaba detras de ella.

Cuando habia abierto su boca, lo detuvo un sonido, no muy comun en Hermione, esta efectivamente estaba llorando.

-Tu crees que no me quiere, que me usa por sus tareas?-Fue luego de escuchar esto, que Ron se percato de que habia alguien con Hermione, era Luna.

Luna se habia sentado junto a su amiga, luego de que al tirarle una bola de nieve, descubrio que su cara estaba colorada y humeda, y no prescisamente por la bola de nieve.

-De veras crees que Ron te esta usando Herms, es absurdo!-

-No, suena absurdo, pero no lo es, no cuando te pasa a ti!-con cada palabra Harmione lloraba aun mas.

-Tranquila, clama.Estoy segura de que si hablas con el, todo se solucionara!.Andale, no me gusta verte asi Hermi!-parecia que Luna tambien se largaria a llorar.

Por estos motivos Ron decidio presentarse y tratar de aclarar el tema.

-Hermione, te estube buscando, me olvide que te gustaba estar en el lago!-

Luna, al darse cuenta que era Ron, se paro precipitadamente, y salio corriendo de la escena, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar.

-Pero por supuesto que te olvidastes, no, bueno, pienso que si te preocuparas por mi mas de lo que haces, entonces no te olvidarias que, fue aqui, donde me pedistes de ser tu novia, y que es por eso que me encanta esta lugar!-

-Lo siento, yo no..-pero Ron no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que Hermione se le adelanto, por poco.

-Claro, es que a ti ya nada te importa no, te la pasas con tus amigos todo el dia, solo me vienes a buscar, porque te da lastima engañarme y acostarte con otra, porque creeme que si no fuera asi, ya me habrias dejado!-

-No digas eso, es mentira Hermione!-Ron parecia al borde de un ataque de histeria-yo te amo, por eso estoy contigo y no con otra!-

-A, si, pues entonces comienza a demostrarlo, hasta entonces tu y yo ya no somos novio, hasta nunca Ronald Weasley!-diciendo esto, Hemione se levanto; bajo la mirada curiosa de los estudiantes que se habian parado para escucharlos discutir; y se marcho del lugar a paso firme, dispuesta a no mirar atras.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en un cafe de Londres, ella solia ir alli con Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando se les permitia salir los fines de semana, pero esa vez, estaba sola con Harry, lo que la entusiasmaba mucho.

Estaba sentada en una mesa, al lado de una ventana, que daba a la calle completamente cubierta de nieve.Pronto la puerta de los baños de caballeros se abrio, y de ella salio un curioso joven de unos 17 o 18 años.Ginny no dejaba de mirara por la ventana, por estos motivos no se percato de aquel joven que se acercaba a ella.

-Ginny, en que piensas?-pregunto Harry, una vez sentado en la mesa, al frente de Ginny.

-En Hermione-

-A si, como estaba?-

-Esta bien, se encuentra un poco deprimida por Ron, pero nada grave-Ginny dudo unos momentos, pero decidio que lo mejor seria decirle a Harry lo que Hermione le habia confesado, aunque fuera incomodo.

-Harry?-

-Si, mi amor?-

-Hermione, era ella quien nos vio en la sala-Ginny se esperaba que Harry vomitara el bocado de pastel de manzana que habia comido.

-QUE, Hermione, pero le dira a Ron, soy hombre muerto!-Harry parecia fuera de si.

-No te preocupes!-salto Ginny, que se imaginaba a Ron estrangulando a Harry...(que hermano mas sobreprotector!)

-Como quieres que no me preocupe!-

-Ella me prometio que no le diria nada-Ginny intentama calmar a Harry.

-A si, y le creistes?-

-Que, tu no confias en Hermione?-

-No no, si que confio en ella, pero es su novia-

-Bueno, quedate tranquilo, no le dira nada, se peleo con Ron esta mañana, no se si lo solucionaran-Ginny miraba a Harry, que ya estaba mas tranquilo, pero igual se le paraban los pelos de los nervios.

Llegaron a la sala comun a las 10 de la noche, era tarde, pero todos estaban ya dormidos, si bien al dia siguiente seria domingo, todos estabn cansados por todo la actividad del dia sabado.

-Tenemos suerte-Ginny entraba pisando cutelosamente para no hacer ruido.

-Si, la verdad que si-

-Me voy a la cama, a ver si Ron te esta esperando-

-No me lo imagino, pero siempre es posible-dicendo esto Harry beso a Ginny en los labios a modo de despedida, pero cuando subieron las escaleras antes de que cada uno se separara y entrara a sus respectivos dormitorios Ginny tomo a Harry por la nuca y lo siguio besando.

-Ginny, eres tu?-una voz proveniente de el cuarto de las chicas la llamaba, y esta si exaltarse se dio vuelta y vio a Luna, media colorada, asomando su cabeza por la escalera.

-Si soy yo, ocuure añgo Luna?-

-Si, es Herms, ven y pronto, hola Harry-diciendo esto Luna se metio en el cuarto.

-Bueno adios-

-Hasta mañana-saludo Harry, con un ultimo beso.

Al entrar en su alcoba, Ginny vio a Luna sentada en su cama, arrugando las sabanas con sus manos, como si intentara desquitarse de matar a alguien.Al acercarce mas a su cama, Ginny vio que Luna no estaba sentada sola, Hermione estaba tirada a su lado, dormida, con la cara colorada, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el dia.Ginny se sintio culpable por haberla dejado, vayase a saber que le dijo Ron para ponerla en ese estado.

-Ron es un imbecil-dijo Luna a entre dientes.

-O no, que le hizo?-

-La uso eso le hizo!-grito Luna.

-Como, que mi hermano uso a Herms, para que?-

-Por tener a alguien que le pasara las tareas!-Luna parecia que explotaria de la rabia.

-Pero...como?-

-Que se yo, es lo que ella me dijo, pero ahora que lo dice tiene mucho sentido-

-A si, como?-Ginny estaba asustada, y dispuesta a ir i golpear a su hemano por tarado.

-Nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, Hermione simpre desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con nosotras, sin hablar de los ratos libres, Ron siempre estaba con sus nuevas amistades y nunca le prestaba atencion, Ginny, nosotras le fallamos, no nos dimos cuenta, tu estabas atontada con Harry y yo con...bueno eso no importa-

-Somos malas amigas, eso quieres decir, pues te equivocas, le voy a dar a mi hermano su merecido!-dicho esto Ginny salio desesperada de su cuarto, dejando a Luna con Hermione.

Harry habia entrado a su cuarto, esperando encontrar todo obscuro, para finalmente poner su cabeza en la almohada y pensar en el fantastico dia que habia pasado con Ginny.Pero en lugar de la anelada obscuridad, se encontro con la alcoba iluminada por una lampara.

Ron se encontraba sentado en su cama, como ido, miraba fijo la nada, aun vestia la ropa que habia llebado durante el dia.

-Ron, que haces, es muy tarde!-pero en lugar de reaccionar mal y regañar a Harry por llegar tarde con su hermana Ron se limito a mirar a Harry, como incredulo.

-Harry, me dejo, ella me dejo-Ron parecia dibagar, sus palabras no tenian mucho sentido para Harry.

-Que, quien te dejo, pero...-fue alli cuando Harry recordo la conversacion que habia tenido con Ginny en el cafe, evidentemente Ron y Hermione no habian dejado las cosas muy bien que digamos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y consolar a su amigo, un estruendo que venia de la puerta, saco a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

Ginny aparecio en la puerta, roja como un tomate, llena de ira.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ, LA TRATASTES COMO UNA BASURA, ELLA ES MI AMIGA TAMBIEN RON!-

-Calmate de que hablas Ginny?-Harry parecia fuera de si, luego de haber visto a su novia echa una fiera dudaba si cuestionarla era lo mejor.

-Digo que esa cosa, mi HERMANO uso a Hermione y la trato como una muñeca!-

-CALLATE!-Ron se habia percatado de todo y reacciono como era de esperarse-para TU informacion HERMIONE termino CONMIGO no yo con ELLA!-


	4. Secretos Entre Amistades

**Capitulo Cuatro: "Secretos Entre Amistades"**

Ya habian pasado una semana desde que Ron y Hermione habian terminado.La cosa no habia cambiado mucho, si bien no se gritaban, se evitaban constantemente, lo cual era normal, pero incomodo.

Luna cada vez estaba mas distraida, pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigos y solia irse cada vez mas seguido entre comidas o clases a lugares donde nadie sabia.

Estos fueron los cambios efectuados en el grupo, y todo en menos de tres semanas.

-Buenos dias-decia Harry acariciando la cabellera roja que descansaba a su lado.

-Mh, buenos dias amor, como dormistes?-Ginny, se encontraba en la cama de Harry, debajo de las mantas de invierno.

-Jaja, pero si apenas dormimos!-

-No alardes, si Ron se entera...-

-Tranquila no lo hara-Harry decia esto mientras Ginny se giraba para verlo a la cara, abrazandose, se recostaban nuebamente para descansar antes del desayuno.

La noche anterior habia sido algo rara.Ron habia recibido una carta urgente de sus padres, segun estos, tenian que pintar la casa antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur.Ron se marcho la tarde anterior para ayudar a sus padres, dejando a Harry, Ginny y Hermione, quien luego de la ruptura, habia estado desconectada de la vida de Ron.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Harry y Ginny, habian pasado la noche juntos.Si bien no esperaban llegar tan lejos, lo hicieron, y Ginny no podia esperar para decirle a Hermoine.

-No encuentro mis medias-se quejaba Harry.

-Estan en el baul, las puse ayer, antes de dormirme-

-Osea que ahora tambien me arreglas el dormitorio antes de dormir, Ginny, no tienes que hacer eso!-

-Lo se, lo se, pero me gusta-.

Harry estaba medio vestido, y Ginny (ya lista) revisaba unos libros que habia sobre la comoda del cuarto.

-Diablos!-exclamo Harry

-Que ocurre?-

-Me olvide de darle esto a Dean, es para los juegos del fin de semana que viene-Harry tenia entre sus manos, unos pergaminos de color celeste, eran los planos para las jugadas y Harry al ser el capitan del equipo, debia entregarles las hojas a los demas jugadores.

-Me matara-

-No te preocupes, ve anda-

-Segura?-

-Por supuesto, ve!-acto seguido, Harry sele corriendo escaleras abajo, para parar a Dean antes de que este abandonara la sala.

Ginny se quedo viendo esos curiosos libros.No que fueran de mucho interes, pero algo de ellos le llamaba la atención.Eran de "La Magia Negra Del Siglo VII", si bien Ginny no entendia mucho de historia y menos de magia negra, tenia curiosidad por saber que hacia ese libro en manos de Harry.

-Listo, lo alcance!-Harry entraba triunfal por la puerta, algo colorado por la corrida.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar?-a Ginny le rugia el estomago-se me desperto el apetito-

-Si, claro, vamos que yo tambien tengo hambre-diciendo esto, se tomaron de la mano y salieron a urtadillas de la sala comun.

Luego de caminar como diez minutos, Ginny recordo algo...

-Harry, me olvide los libros de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, es mi primer clase, luego del desayuno-

-Oh, bueno, tu quedate y yo los buscare-

-No no, tu quedate, de paso me fijo porque Hermione no vajo a desayunar-

-Segura, porque no me molesta nada ir por ellos-

-Jaja, siempre tan cortes tu!-Ginny beso a Harry y luego le solto la mano, dejandolo frente a la puerta del Gran Salón.

Ella llevaba unos cinco minutos caminando por los pasillos, siempre le gusto tomarse su tiempo para esas cosas, entonces elegia los caminos mas largos para todo, siempre y cuando no tuviera apuro.Su primer clase del día era una hora despues del desayuno, asi que no pasaba nada si se tomaba su tiempo para llegar al Gran Salón.

Hermione caminaba por unos pasillos desolados, era raro que se encontraran estudiantes por esos lugares y mas a esas horas.De pronto, la castaña diviso una cabellera amarilla, mejor dicho dos.Ambas muy unidas, se acerco mas, ocultandose detras de una estatua.

Desde alli, pudo ver a Luna, y a alguien mas que la tenia contra la pared, se estaban besando, de una manera que Hermione catalogo como "muy apasionada".Si bien estaba cerca no podia darse cuenta de quien era el chico que estaba con Luna.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, los tórtolos empezaron a hablar.

-No me gusta mantener esto en secreto-decia Luna, con la respiracion algo agetreada.

-Sabes muy bien que si tus amigos se enteran me matan-fue alli, cuando Hermione reacciono.Quien más podia ser, la unica persona que Hermione conocia, que tenia el mismo color de pelo de Luna.Sin duda, era el.

-De acuerdo, pero si los trataras mejor, tal vez no te agan daño-

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato-diciendo esto ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando por el pasillo.

Hermione camino, tambaleandose, rumbo a la sala comun de su casa, aun no podia creerlo.

Al entrar se encontro con una de sus amistades mas cercanas.

-Ginny, no sabes lo que vi!-Hermione parecia al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Herms, calmate, calmate-Ginny tomaba de los hombros a su amiga, que estaba palida como la cera.

-Pero tu no entiendes, no lo sabes, yo los vi!-

-Herms, hablas como si hubieras visto al mismo Voldemort, que ocurre?-

-Luna, era Luna, ella se estaba besando con el!-

-Con quien?- Ginny parecia algo molesta por la manera de reaccionar de su amiga, bien si Luna se estaba besando con algun chico, era su vida y ni ella ni Hermione podian interferir.

-MALFOY!-

-QUE?-ahora Ginny si que estaba molesta.

-Que la vi besandose con Malfoy!-

-Imposible-penso Ginny, despues de todo lo que ocurrio, despues de que Malfoy habia sido tan malo con ellos y con Luna, ellos estaban juntos!.

-Si si, lo se, no te parece algo raro-Hermione ya estaba mas calmada, pero aun asi, molesta.

Ambas estaban en la misma, Hermione estaba molesta por el hecho de que Luna saliera con el peor enemigo del grupo, Ginny lo estaba porque se habia vuelto muy amiga de Luna y esta no le habia contado nada de nada.

-Ok, cre que debemos hablar con ella-Hermione lo decia como si Luna se encontrara enferma y tenian que encontrar una cura y por unos segundos, Ginny penso que Hermione estaba celosa, pero celosa, Hermione, seria muy estupido pensar eso.

Luego de unos minutos que para las chicas, fueron como una eternidad, se dicidieron a bajar a desayunar, ya estaban famelicas de tanto pensar.

Abajo, se sentaron juntas en la mesa de su casa, pronte, llegaron Harry y Ron, Harry parecia algo molesto.

-Donde estabas, te busque por todos lados, esta todo bien?-Harry sonaba asustado.

-No te preocupes harry, esta todo bien-decia Ginny, sonriendo, porque le gustaba que su novio se preocupara por ella.

Ginny se aprto y dejo un lugar en la mesa para Harry, estaba tan concentrada hablando con este, que no se dio cuenta de la situación que pasaban su hermano y mejor amiga.

Hermione estaba algo tensa, sentada al lado de Ron, si bien lo negaba aun lo queria, pero temia que este la volviera a usar como la ultima vez, o eso ella creia.

El hambiente se estaba tensando demasiado, penso en levantarse pero supuso que Hermione se lo tomaria como una ofensa y eso arruinaria sus planes de recuperarla.

Estaba a punto de hablar, de decirle algo como, que tal, o como, que feo dia, pero el hecho de que Hermione se levantara y diciendo _"Disculpa Ginny pero me olvide algo en la sala"_ , se marchara del comedor hizo que los planes de Ron quedaran por el piso.

Algo lo ataco, una especie de resentimiento o desesperación, penso que talvez otras cosas pasarian y el no podria decirle a Hermione la verdad, tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja como si fuera tequila, se paro y se aparto de la mesa, en direncción a la puerta dando grandes y zancadas.Llego al pasillo, aun no habia muchos alumnos en el, logro ver una desordenada cabellera castaña alejandose por el corredor a paso rapido.

Atropellando a varios alumnos por el camino, Ron se apresuro a llegar junto a Hermione.Cuando logro ponerse a su altura, solo por unos pasos de diferencia, la castaña de dio media vuelta y lo miro extrañada.

-Se te ofrece algo Ron?-Hermione parecia a punto de llorar.

-Si- y diciendo esto Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura, haciendo caer al piso todos los libros que la chica cargaba, y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca.Al principio parecia que Hermione no le correspodia, pero luego de unos segundos, en los que Ron no la solto, esta lo tomo de los hombros, y los mantubo lo mas pegado a ella posible.

Ambos se besaban con locura, si darse cuenta que mas de media docena de estudiantes los miraban de reojo y otros directamente postados al frente de ellos, como si fuera una novela que no podian dejar de ver.

Menos de media hora despues, se habia corrido el rumor de que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, estaban de novios otra vez, lo cual alegro a sus amigos, pero a otros como Ludmila Broknear, una estudiante de tercero perdidamente enamorada de Ron, fue un motivo para matarse, ya que la chica, aprovechando la ruptura de la pareja, le mandaba cartas en sobres color rosa y cajas de golosinas a Ron (muchas de ellas, con hechizos o pociones de amor), lo que practicamente creo una fobia en Ron, y mas a la hora de recibir correo.

-Te prometo que esta vez me portare como un caballero-decia Ron a Hermione, cada vez que podia.

Dicho y hecho, Ron comenzo a comportarse como el mejor novio del mundo, segun decia orgullosa Hermione.Todos los dias despues de clases paseaban juntos por el rio, salian los fines de semana, y hablaban todo el tiempo y de todo lo que se les ocurria.Ron llego al punto de acompañar a Hermione y Ginny a comprar los vestidos para la graduación, si bien Ginny no se graduaba, era la pareja de Harry y esteinsistio en regalarle un lindo vestido.Lamentablemente, Harry no pudo acompañar a sus amigos, aprobecho el dia para ver a Sirius.

La ultima vez que habia ido, lo habia hecho con Ginny.

FLASH BACK

Un dia de esos bien frios Harry estaba caminando por la calle con Ginny, se dirigian a San Mungo, para ver a Sirius.

La parejita caminaba uno al lado del otro, Harry tenia su brazo rodeando las caderas de Ginny, y esta su mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalon de Harry.

-Que te parece si luego de la visita vamos a tomar un cafe?-

-Bueno, sabes que no me gusta el cafe-Ginny era algo alergica-pero te acepto un chocolate caliente-

-Jaja, mejor, tu sabes como me pone la cafeina-

Ambos caminaban muy cariñosos, de vez en cuando Harry rosaba sus mejillas con el cabello de Ginny y le daba unos besos en la frente, como a esta le encantaba.

Luego de caminar unos diez minutos, llegaron a lo que parecia ser la vidriera de una vieja casa de ropa.Era algo anticuada, pero era lo que los magos llamaban "Ultima tecnologia para distraer muggles", por esas razones funcionaba, y bien.

Harry le cedio el paso a Ginny, esta atravezo el vidrio, sin miedo, el turno le siguio a Harry, el cual le tenia un poco de miedo, pero se lo aguantaba, ya que era para ver a su padrino.

Al entrar, lo primero que se veia era el hall de entrada.Una habitacion amplia con muchas sillas, completamente blanca, habia unos carteles colgados por las parades, sin hablar de los cuadros vivientes.

Harry atraveso unos asientos y se dirigio directamente a las escaleras.

-Harry, no tendrias que pasar por recepcion?-

-Ha, no ya me anuncie esta mañana, tengo un permiso para pasar, anda vamos-Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y la condujo por unos pisos.

Caminaron unos breves minutos antes de pararse frente a una puerta que profesaba _"Heridas de Hombres Lobo"._

Sirius habia sido atacado hacia ya unos meses, pero por tratarse de una herida seria, lo dejaban en obserbación durante el tiempo que para ellos era necesario.Si, lo habian atacado, Sirius fue a ayudar a su amigo Remus Lupin, que se encontraba prisionero de otros lobisones, fue alli cuando casi lo muerden, pero casi, asi que Sirius no se habia convertido en hobre lobo, afortunadamente.

-Es aqui?-pregunto Ginny, tragando algo de saliva,si habia algo que la asustaba, eso eran los hombres lobo.

-No tienes que entrar-decia Harry, mirando fijo a la pelirroja.

-Ya se, pero quiero acerlo, por ti-

Dandole un beso en los labios, Harry abrio la puerta de la habitación.Desde un principio se podian ver una camas vacias y bien tendidas, una enfermera que repartia lo que parecian ser golosinas y unos cuantos pacientes caminando de un lado a otro algo perdidos.Al fondo, habia una cama con la cortina cubriendo todo, de los ojos curiosos.

Harry camino decidido, pasando a toda esa gente, guiando a Ginny de la mano.

Con la otra corrió la crotina.

Alli estaba su padrino, leyendo un ejemplar del profeta que decia "_Perdon otrogado a Sirius Black"_, al parecer leia entusiasmado lo que decia el periodico de el, ya que se reia de vez en cuando, y no dejaba de sonreir.

No estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba Remus Lupin, ex profesor de Harry y un gran amigo, junto con Lupin, Tonks con unos inconfundibles 7 meses de embarazo.A todos se los veia muy contentos, en especial a Sirius y Lupin.

Al fin ambos tenian lo que tanto anelaban, libertad y una familia.

-Hola Harry...y Ginny, como estan?-Tonks se apresuraba a levantarse para saludarlos.

-Harry, llegastes!-La sonrisa de Sirius era ahora mayor.

-Me alegra verte Harry, a ti tambien Ginny-Lupin se levantaba para asistir a su esposa, mientras que Harry saludaba a su padrino con un abrazo.

Se quedaron unas horas, hablando y de muchas cosas.En un momento, Sirius saco de debajo se su almohada unos cuantos caramelos, y los reparti entre Harry, Ginny y Tonks, que estaba desesperada por algo dulce.

Despues de todo fue una tarde agrtadable entre amigos.Luego de varias horas se marcharon.

-Conosco una buena cafeteria-decia Harry, abrazando nuevamente a su novia y llevandola orgulloso por la calle llena de nieve.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	5. La Graduación

**Capitulo Cinco: "La Graduación"**

Fin de mes llegó, los examenes habian terminado y la paz y sobre todo entusiasmo reinaba en la escuela.Cuando digo que los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados, hablo de los alumnos que egresaban.

Para Harry era un alivio terminar la escuela, no más estudios ni responsabilidades.Podria mudarse a una comunidad magica, pero estaba ilucionado con que la Sra.Weasley lo invitara a quedarse con ellos hasta encontrar una vivienda apropiada.

Le molestaba dejar atras ese lugar que lo habia ayudado tanto, pero tambien le molestaba no poder estar con Ginny para su ultimo año.

Entre molestias y felicidades, nadie habia notado un cambio en Luna.

Hace unos capitulos, Hermione descubrio a Luna con Malfoy.Luego de eso, no se entero de nada más, Luna seguia igual que siempre, solo que ultimamente tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos.Malfoy si que habia cambiado, ya no insultaba a los amigos, ni cargaba a los Weasley, es mas, parecia que les tenia cierto respeto.

Oviamente, ni Hermione ni Ginny perdieron oportunidad de querer abordar el tema con Luna, pero al final siempre era lo mismo _"No se de que me hablan"_, decia Luna, algo exasperada.

Finalmente el dia llego.La escuela estaba en completa armonia.Habia mucho agetreo en las salas comunes, estudiantes que ivan i venian, por peinados, tunicas o visitas de ultimo momento.Ese fue el caso de Ron, de repente, se aparecieron Bill y Fleur.Ya casados, llegaban para traerle a Ron una tunica nueva, junto con alguna que otra cosa de la madre de Ron, como un cepillo, unos guantes, que Ron le regalo a Neville, y Neville los uso para limpiar a Trevor.

Harry estaba en su habitacion, Ron acababa de salir.En una de esas, se abre la puerta y una linda chica entro por esta.

Era oriental, con sus cabellos negros, llebaba una tunica color celeste platinada, medio chinesco pero con unos toques modernos.

-Cho, que haces aqui?-Harry estaba medio nervioso, no era cosa de que Ginny entrara y viera a Cho con Harry.

-Nada más queria ver si estabas bien, que esta mal, te molesta?-

-No, pero es que...-Harry aun no olvidaba su historia con Cho, habian pasado unos ratos juntos, pero el estaba con Ginny, la amaba y no tenia la menor intención de serle infiel, ni mirando a otra chica (que flor de noviecito se ligo Ginny)-no quiero que Ginny entre y te vea aqui, vete por favor-

-Bueno, si eso quieres me ire, pero antes quiero algo de ti-

Cho se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry, este sin perder oportunidad, se hecho para atras, dejando a Cho, besar el vacio.

-Oye!-Cho parecia molesta por haber sido ridiculizada de esa manera.

-No no oyo nada, te vas ya de aqui Cho Chang, es patetico lo que quieres hacer, YO estoy con Ginny, ahora vete por favor-

Cho parecia a punto de llorar.

-Ok si eso quieres me ire, pero ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme cuando te arrepientas, date cuenta que la Weasley no te dara nada!-

-No mas de lo que ya me dio!-alcanzo a gritar Harry, dejando a Cho boquiabierta.

-Que ocurre aqui?-Ginny entraba por la puerta.

Estaba hermosa, si bien su vestido habia sido regalo de Harry, Ginny opto por mantenerle en secreto lo que habia comprado, para sorprenderlo a ultimo momento.

Efectivamente Harry estaba sorprendido, digamos que en ese segundo, paso a estar estupidizado por como se veia su novia.

Ginny, llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, se saten lila, con unas flores de seda violetas en el hombro, un poco de tull en la parte de abajo (se que no suena hermoso, pero la idea la saque de una revista), zapatos que hacian juego con el vestido.Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, labial color marron claro con destellos dorados.Y por ultimo el cabello lacio, con unas flores frescas, justamente unas que Harry le habia dado por la mañana.

-Guaw Ginny-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Harry, antes de quedarse mudo.

-Nada mas vas a decirme, no te gusta?-

-Nono me entanta, estas hermosa amor-diciendo esto Harry se hacerco a saludarla, le dio unos besos, paro Ginny lo aparto para mirar a su compañera (usurpadora!).

-Que hace ella aqui?-pregunto Ginny, con un tono miedoso y despreocupado, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Harry.

-Nada, Cho vino a pedirme algo de tarea, pero le dije que no la tenia, que te estaba esperando y no era el momento, igual NUNCA sera el momento-

Luego de que Harry dijea esto, Cho salio con un aire de realeza, dejando a Harry y Ginny riendo por las caras que ponia Cho.

-Te pidio que vuelvas co ella no?-

-Si, como todos los trimestres desde que la deje-

-No te arrepientes?-

-Para nada, a ti te quiero Ginevra Weasley-diciendo esto, Giiny se "colgo" del cuello de Harry, mientras que este la besaba suavemente para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Luego de diez minutos, ambos bajaron para reunirse con sus compañeros antes de salir.

Todos estaban radiantes.Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de modal color chocolate, con detalles en amarillo y blanco, muy ajustado al cuerpo, resaltando sus atribuciones corporales (que frase!).

Ron, estaba orgulloso,por un lado, porque su novia se veia fantastica con ese atuendo que el habia elegido, y segundo porque estrenaba una tunica de gala nuevecita.

Luna, estaba algo descolgada, no tenia pareja, pero eso no parecia molestarla en lo absoluto.Llevaba un vestido largo hasta la rodilla, color rosado antiguo, con uno que otro toque en blanco.

En resumen todos estaban muy elegantes y anciosos por lo que se veia venir.

Ya habian bajado al Gran Salón, el techo de este estaba encantado para que pareciera que estaban lloviendo pequenos diamantes.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con las tipicas insignias de las casas, velas por todos lados, flotando o reposando en un candelero.

Se habian sacado las mesas y habian colocado mas de una docena de mesas mas pequeñas y redondas.Por supuesto una pista de baile, en la cual, cuando te parabas podias verte a ti mismo bailando de cabeza (guachis que buena idea esa, no?).

Harry entro llevando de sus brazo a Ginny.Detras de ellos venian Ron y Hermione.

Luna estaba detras de las parejas y al entrar al salón se quedo parada en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

En eso, Draco Malfoy entro al salón, solo.

Estaba algo acalorado, se notaba que habia corrido para llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento tanto-decia este a Luna-Pansy me entretubo, preguntandome quien era mi pareja.

-No te preocupes-diciendo esto, Luna se acerco a Draco y lo beso en los labios.

Fue en ese momento, que Harry y los demas se percataron de la situación.

Fue algo alarmante, pero, Luna era solo una amiga, y si ella queria salir con el patan de la escuela, era se decición.

-Bueno, todos-dijo Luna, dirijendose a sus amigos-Draco y yo llebamos saliendo mas de dos meses y EL es mi pareja, ok?-Luna parecia muy molesta y algo nerviosa.

Luego de decir esto, Luna pudo ver como Ron se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, esta estaba estrechando la mano de Draco, ante la mirada asombrada de este y diciendo:

-No hay problema, sientense con nosotros-.

Todos estaban perplejos.Nadie elvidaba que ultimamente, Draco habia sido mas amable con todos, fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que Draco habia cambiado por Luna, y lo que este sentia hacia ella.

-Gracias Ron, Harry-Draco se mostro muy cortes estrachando las manos de los amigos.

Acto seguido, Draco toma del brazo delicadamente a Luna, y la escolta junto con las otras dos parejas a la mesa que les correspondia.


End file.
